Red and White
by Danger.Rae
Summary: Everyone has at least one dark, dirty, forbidden secret, someone they loved that they werent supposed to, but couldnt help it. Even though you know it's wrong, the feeling slips in and consumes you. how can you stop it? unless, you dont want to.. Warning: some content may not be suitable for some, Domxoc a little ArixEames


**Everyone has at least one dark, dirty, forbidden secret, someone they loved that they werent supposed to, but couldnt help it. Even though you know it's wrong, the feeling slips in and consumes you. how can you stop it? unless, you dont want to..**

**L'amour interdit**

**- ok, so i dont know how long the time Cobb was gone, it probably wasnt a very long time, but im making it six years.**

**- this is a fanficton, so im sorry if the characters seem to be out of character, im not an inception expert.**

**- This is an older guy\younger girl parring, which seems to be a favorite of mine.**

**- if you think parrings like these are wrong,dont tell me, just dont read, youre wasting youre time telling me otherwise. but i do except constructive critizem, [theres a diffrence]**

**- L'amour interdit means "Forbidden Love" in french c;**

**-i dont own any of the characters, expect the ones that arent in the movie.**

**- if you have a problem with the material ive written, tell me, im open to opinons, but please dont bash..**

**- Cobb's kids are, [in my story] 5 and 6. they are now 11 and 12. Sarah is now 18. Cobb [in my story] is 37, [dicaprio's age] any questions, just ask.**

* * *

"So i've noticed Dom has a few regulars when hes the architect" Ariadne said, as Eames and Arthur entered the makeshift office.  
"Mal and the kids?" Eames asked, taking a sip of the gas station bought coffee.

"no, there's another girl there, around tweleve or thirteen" she said, eyeing the two.

Eames and Arthur smirked, " You mean Sarah?"

"Who?" Ari asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sarah's family were neighbors to the Cobb's back when." Arthur informed, "she was friends with their kids, she would see them everyday" Eames said.

"so, like a daughter figure?" Ari asked.

The boys laughed, "something like that"

Ari raised an eybrow, "What do you mean?"

"Have you seen the way he acts around her projection?" Athur smirked.

She shook her head.

"next time, do"

* * *

Aridane eyed Dominick Cobb closley in the dream world. Even though she was normally the archict, Dom would be the creator of the dream when they werent on dangerous four of them were walking down mainstreet.

Aridane noticed that Mal, James, and Phillipa had made thier normal apperances, now she was waiting for Sarah.

Suddenly, a girl came running by. Blonde hair streaming down her back, a light blue dress. she was holding a stick, laughing. Quickly, following Arthur's advice, she turned to was smiling, he seemed so mesmerized by her. The way she laughed, the way her grey eyes shined with life. Every small movement she made was already known by the world famous extracter. Conclusions had been drawn by the young college student, and she was determined to find out the truth..

* * *

Ari inhaled deeply, preparing herself for the twisted conversation she was about to endure. She saw her co-workers sitting around. Arthur reading the newspaper, Yusuf going through tubes and glasses of chemicals and Saito, drinking tea while reading a book in a forign language.

"He was in love with a twelve year old"

Ari's comment had gained the attention of the other men.

Arthur nodded, not even looking up from his article, "Even though he loved Mal, he always had a soft spot for Sarah"

"How old is she?" Ari continued.

"pardon?" Arthur asked, lowering the paper abit.

"Sarah, how old would she be now?" Ari asked, caustiously.

"Eighteen i beilieve, or close to it."

"And none of you guys thought this was wrong?" she asked, hoping at least Satio would support her.

Saito set his book down, took a sip of his tea and turned to Ari, "Everyone has a secret. dark and forbidden, something that one refuses to share. something that, one knows it is wrong, but secretly enjoys it. Love is one of the many foundations to the dark thoughts of man."

"Everyone has at least one fucked up love, either be as a child or even now. its what we are, its how we runs through our blood, and besides, forbidden love has always been a popular topic nowdays." Yusuf said looking up from his work.

"why not let Dom have his fun?" Arthur said, smirking at the now disgusted Aridne.

"but hes almost forty!" she protested. she then had an image of Dom cobb with an eighteen year old version of Sarah against eachother, nude. she shuttered.

"have an image, do we?" Arthur said mischeviously.

"unfortanatly, yes" she muttered.

" well you might have to get used to it" Eames said, entering the room. all eyes were on him now.

"Why?" Ari asked, caustiously.

"you could say we got Dom a homecoming gift" Eames smirked.

"you finally tracked her down?" Arthur asked, amused.

"yup, same house, same town, she even works at a restraunt called Serry"

"isnt that a five star place?" Yusuf asked, raising an eyebrow.

"uh huh, and guess who got the team a resurvation?" Eames asked excidedly.

"it might be awkard for Ari here, she seems to have a dislike to Cobb's interests" Arthur said, flipping a page.

"thats why, mister Cobb, has his own table in the upstaires" Eames said, glaring at Arthur.

"i heard the upstaires has a nice veiw of the city" Saito added.

"so you better get some rest, its a five hour drive to Cobb's old town" Eames said, sitting next to his best friend, Arthur.

"youre kidding right?" Ari asked, hoping that they were.

"Now why would we do a thing like that?" Arthur asked, smirking at the college girl.

* * *

Cobb was sitting on a park bench, watching his children play. he couldnt beilieve six years had gone by. it felt much longer to him.

Cobb's partner, Arthur walked over and sat next to him.

"so, the team got you a welcome back present" He said, smiling a bit.

"is that so?" Cobb said, in his deep guilt ridden voice.

"yeah, a five hour drive down to the five star Serry" he smirked.

"you know that town is where i used to live, right?" he said, still watching his kids.

"exactly, we thought you could use a drink at your favorite restruant"

"as i recall, it was Mal's not mine" he said, eyeing his partner.

Arthur smiled, "so we were off, but we already made the resurvations."

Cobb sighed, "you can really be a pain in the ass, you know that?"

"but you couldnt live without me" Arthur smirked.

* * *

the five hour drive to Serry was a mix of fear and a new veiw on Dom for Ari. she never, in her life would have guessed he had a thing for a, much, younger girl. especially a twelve year old. she sighed, and plugged her ear phones in, and dozzed off.

Saito gently shook Ari as Yusuf pulled the van in back. "Ari, were here, wakeup" Ari shot her head up, seeing her team leave the van. she gathered her purse, putting her ipod back in. She gazed at the fancy building, "i see why they call it five star, this place is like a palace" Ari thought, as Eames linked arms with her.

"my dear?" he asked, laughing.

Ari blushed, he always had his ways.

As they entered, a busty redhead was waiting for them. "name?" she said in a thick russian accent.

"Eames" Eames said, smiling, "i called yesterday"

The redheads eyes widened, "oh! its you! you called about-" she stopped when she saw Arthur drag his hand over his neck, moitioning her to stop. she nodded, smiling, giving Dom a quick look, who was confussed by all of this.

"come, ill show you to your table" she lead the group to the back, when they got there Cobb noticed that there were only five seats. he gave a questiong look to Arthur, who shrugged, trying to hide his smirk. He then noticed the others had the same grin on thier face, all execpt Ari.

"whats going on?" he asked, going from person to person.

"we got you youre own special table, upstaires" Yusuf said.

"this is bullshit, im leaving" Cobb turned and began heading to the door.

Everyone looked at eachother, unsure of what to do. none of them expected Cobb to be like this, he's been wanting time alone. he finally got it, now hes leaving? Ari sighed, she couldnt believe what she was about to do. she stood up and said

"We thought, since you've been wanting some space, you'd like a table to yourself. were noting trying to be mean about it. we just thought you would want someplace to relax, or think"

Cobb stopped and turned around. "so youre not trying anything?"

she shook her head.

"they planned something. because i dont think they would try so damn hard to act like it was just another social event" Cobb thought.

he sighed, "fine"

The russian woman smiled, taking Cobb by the arm, "come, it is upstaires"

Cobb took a quick look at his friends, they were all laughing, even Ari was. yup, something was definatly up.

* * *

The upstaires was completly empty. It seemed slightly eerie to him as he sat down. Cobb turned to the windows that surrounded him. He sighed, as the sun was slowley dipping down behind the buildings. This is were he would take Mal on thier anniversery. "Damn you Arthur" Cobb muttered to himself, as a waiter brough him his drink.

He took a sip, still staring out at the windows. He closed his eyes. He would take Mal out to Serry, and then to thier favorite hotel, were they would make love all night. He remembered her smile, her brown hair, her grey eyes, her laugh. She wore a black dress the night she died. He frowned. She wasnt herself, she became so suicidal, all her happiness drained from her.

He remembered she was sitting on the couch, staring into space. he knew what she was thinking about, and, it knawing at him. it was his fault, he performed inception on his own wife. he didnt think shed kill herself though. He gave her a glass of water and some tylanol for her headache. the doorbell rang. he went over to get it, and guess who it was.

Sarah.

She was smiling, so happy, so full of life. She had a grin on her face, and in her hands were some flowers from her yard. "i thought you and Mal would want some flowers, since she's been sad" Dom had to smile at that. He had to smile at her innocence. He let her in, she walked carefully over to Mal. When she saw her, she forced a smile. Sarah, being oblivous to a fake smile gave her the flowers. Mal thanked her and stuck them in her glass. Sarah then put them on the table next to her and sat down. She gave Mal a hug and asked if she was ok. She lied and said she wasnt feeling well. The phone rang. Mal picked up the house phone that was next to the flowers. it was her father.

He wanted her to stay with her parents for the week to see if they could help. Dom told them about the inception, and it concerned her father. He told him that he saw similar situations before, but never knew the cause.

After his wife had left, it was later that night he realized his infatuation for Sarah.

was it because of her grey eyes? the same ones Mal had?

was it because she was so extatic? innocent? lively?

was it because she always came when he was feeling down?

or maybe it was because he was losing his spark, for that period of time when Mal had ostritsized herself from everyone. Maybe, just maybe, he needed something to take away the guilt, the pain, the darkness that he caused. something that was the complete opposite.

Sarah.

He remembered that a day or two later, she came over. She wanted to know where Mal was.

"She's visiting her family" Dom said softly.  
"is she okay?" the little eleven year old asked.  
"i hope so" he said, looking away.  
Sarah then hugged him, causing the older man to turn crimson.

"well, im here. I can help" Sarah said reasuringly.  
"i know, and you've been doing great" Dom said, making Sarah blush.

"Thanks!" she beamed.

Later in the evening the kids had gone to bed, leaving Dom alone. He walked over to the couch and sat down. He leaned his head back trying to rest, when he heard a pair of feet shuffle on the wood floor. He then forgot about resting, seeing Sarah. She had her blonde hair in a messy ponytail and was still in her jeans and tee shirt. She was rubbing her eyes, adjusting to the light. He smiled warmly at her, standing up. She smiled back, acknowledging that she was awake.

"what's wrong?" he asked, bending down to her level.

"can i have a drink of water?" she asked.

"sure" he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass, filling it with tap water from the sink.

He handed it to her, watching her gulp half of it down.

"So, why aren't you asleep yet?" He asked, feeling a bit tired himself.

She shrugged, "i wasnt tired"

"how about i put in a movie? maybe then you'll fall asleep" Dom now stood to his full height.

"okay" she handed the cup to him, which he put on the counter, then she followed him into the livingroom, where he put in some Barbie movie.

Dom went back to the kitchen. he leaned up against the counter, mentaly beating himself for acting this way. She's eleven! just a kid, and besides, she thinks the male gender is repulsive, so **why **on earth would she even fall for him? He pulled a wine glass out of the cabnet, and a bottle from the fridge. He poured himself a glass, hoping that maybe getting a bit drunk would kill the flames. He turned to the little girl, sitting with her hands in her lap, fixed on the cgi mary sue and her girly adventures. He took a sip of his drink.

_damn it, there you go again. get over this. you. are. married. plain and fucking simple. you are married, to a beautiful wife, and have to lovely children. dont ruin this, dont ruin-_

"Hey mista' Cobb?" his thoughts were interupted by his new dark obsession.

"yeah?" he asked, taking and other drink of his wine.

"is Ken a boy?" she asked, tiliting her head.

he paused for a mintue, confussed "what?"

"Ken, from the barbie movie, is he a boy?" she asked.

he nodded, "i think you should know that"

"i **know **that, i always thought boys are yucky, thats what my mom says, and thats what all my friends say." the girl said.

"well, then why do you ask?" he questioned, wondering as to where her thoughts were.

"well, Ken is nice, and sweet. hes not like the other guys. is there guys like that?" she asked.

_oh shit_ Dom thought, setting his glass down. "sometimes"

"are you like one of those guys?" she asked.

Dom took a quick glance at the tv. Barbie and her perfect boyfriend kissed. _wonderful, just wonderful. this wine isnt doing anthing._

"uhh, im not sure" Dom stuttered.

"well, does Mal think so?" she asked, making the older man feel a bit uncomfortable.

"i asume so, yes" he was nervous now. then again, he could use this as an opportunity..blame it on the alchohal..

"so, can i have my glass?" she asked, pointing to half empty cup of water.

"only for a kiss" he blurted. _omy god. i did not say that. i did not say that, to an eleven year old girl. she probably thinks im insane_...

Dom kept mentally insulting himself, he felt like he went to far, he felt like she would never look at him again. he didnt want her to know, not now...yet. yet?_ what do you mean yet? youre married! youre-!_

"okay" she said nonchalantly.

He quickly looked down the hallway to his kids's bedrooms. silent, nothing but pure dark silence. He then bent down to her level like he did earlier, face to face with his dark innocent secret. Her grey eyes stared back to his blue ones. He noticed her features, and even though she was young, she was adorable. Sarah was definatly going to be a beautiful woman when she grew. He also noticed how Sarah's face was beet red. He chuckled a bit, before leaning in and giving her a soft kiss. He felt a lot of diffrent emotions, all colliding and mixing till it was a blur of extasy. He felt emotions that he hadnt felt in years, he felt emotions that he never felt with Mal. He felt like he was peace with himself, the part of him that was gone, was there. He felt right, hell, who cared if she was eleven and he was thirty?The kiss felt perfect, kissing pure innocene, hope, and everything good in life. He now couldnt stop himself, if he could feel pure bliss for the first time in his life, he wasnt going to give up easily. His mind begged him to stop, but his body and soul had said otherwise.

He kissed her again, Sarah, having her first kiss, enjoyed the sparks she felt as well. She felt like she was the night sky on the fourth of July, bright and colourful fireworks breaking the calm darkness, bringing light, each one brighter or more powerful then the last. She felt like the world had opened its doors for her, to finally see what was so pure and how magical love was. She felt like she was in one her many fairytale books, feeling the rush of adventure, the beauty of the female characters, the way happy endings filled her with exitement. She knew her older sister kissed boys, but she knew she never felt the way, she did with Dom. She never saw her sister tremble with exitement, smile, or feel the rush of an endless sea of unknown emotions overtake her. She, not wanting to leave her fairytale just yet, mimicked the older man's movement and returned his kiss.

Even though Dom had felt perfection, he also felt corruption slowley sneak its way into her with every kiss. White paint is how he saw it, snow white paint. That is what Sarah was, pure innocence, and that is what white symbolized to him. Then he was the red paint, blood red, full of pain,corruption and years of living in the darkness and lies. Mixing with the white, a drop of blood red paint, mixing in with the white. soon it would turn pink, and eventually blood red, like himself. He couldnt do that to her, he couldnt corrupt pure innocence. This wasnt what he wanted for her, and yes, like hell yes, he wanted her. He wanted an eleven year old girl. He felt guilty for it, regreting ever laying his lips on hers, but as time passed, he craved it more and more.

He pulled away from her, looking Sarah into her now bewildered eyes. He saw his reflection, corruption. "Im sorry Sarah" He whispered to her.

she nodded, her eyes watering, "is it bad that i kissed you back?"

his heart broke, "no, no Sarah, this was my fault, i should have never done that to you"

"but i wanted it too" her voice cracked.

Dom pulled her into a hug, trying to comfort her. "its not your fault, its not, i promise"

"im sorry" she whispered before sobbing onto his chest.

"Sarah" his voice was breaking as well, why did i do what i just did? why did he hurt this girl?

she wrapped her small arms around his neck, holding on to her real life fantasy. "it felt right, is that bad?"

He couldnt say anything, just hold the small girl in his arms. He wanted to tell her no, that he felt the perfection as well, he didnt even want to stop kissing her. But he knew if he didnt, the corruption would have taken over, he would let his mind be filled with thougths of physicall love. sex. he couldnt do that, not to her. not now. a kiss was bad enough, yet he crossed the line and fell victum to his desires.

"yes" he said coldly. That was one of the hardest lies he ever told.

* * *

Dom sighed, taking a drink of his wine. Right now, he would do anything to kiss Sarah, and he felt guilty about it. He stared at the glass, _red like corruption_, _like himself. _He looked out the window, it was starting to snow.

December that year was cool, but not cool enough for snow. The first snow fall, even thought its past Christmas. He smiled a bit.

"Sir" a waiter said, stepping closer to the table with a plate in his hand, "your order" he had the same smirk Eames did. The plate was set down in front of him, on it were some papers. Dom furrowed his brows, opening the first.

it was a drawing Sarah did before he left. It was of all of them, Phillipa, James, Mal, Himself and Sarah all standing there together. She snuck it his suitcase, and like he did to his children, he never said goodbye, never saw her face.

He cried when he discovered it, he knew that he'd probably never return home, that he'd never see his children's faces, that he would never see Sarah again.

The drawing was the last thing, and the first thing he'd look at in the morning and before he'd fall asleep. It brought him comfort, and helped ease the pain.

He sent it back, two years ago. By then, he hoped Sarah had forgotten about him, he hoped she moved on and her first kiss with a grown married man was either a brag to her friends or a distant memory.

The second, was another drawing. Except this one was well done. It was of him, sitting at the kitchen table at his old house. His arm was pertched on the table and his head was rested on his hand. He was staring out the window. It was snowing that day, and he was watching his kids play in the snow. Mal was with them, building a snowman.

He remembered that Sarah was over, she was sitting on the couch with a blanket. She was out by the pond near her house and fell through thin ice, luckily, the water was shallow. Dom looked over to the shivering girl. They acted as if the kiss never happened. It killed him, seeing her smile with sad eyes. He knew he caused it, he knew it was his fault. and slowly, so slowly, the true horrors of the world to hold of her.

on the bottom was a signature, he held the drawing closer to desiphere it: Sarah.

"Did you **really **think i'd forget you?" that familar voice asked. except this time, it sounded older, more mature.

Dom turned sharply seeing a girl, a bit younger then twenty.

He grabbed the metal top from his pocket and twirled it on the table: it fell over instantly.

She was taller, a little over five feet, short black hair, and her grey eyes, still full of the same sadness that he caused.

"Sarah?" He whispered, in shock.

she nodded, "no shit sherlock"

* * *

**will finish it later children, im tired, oh and it will be a veryyy long one shot. **

**any questions, comments, concerns tell me. **

**anyway love you all 3 lol **


End file.
